


Three Time Lords, One TARDIS

by lizimajig



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: comment_fic, Eleventh Doctor Era, Episode: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, F/M, Humor, Women Being Awesome, even in an AU they're Amy's boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizimajig/pseuds/lizimajig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a long day: the Doctor's regeneration damages the TARDIS and the three Time Lords crash land in the garden of a little girl who could use some help with that mysterious crack in her wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Time Lords, One TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Quick FAQ: _Where the hell did this come from?_ The prompt was from the AU theme at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com), asked for Timelord!Amy (the Pandorica), Timelord!Rory (the Centurion), and the Doctor. This is what came out. _Do you know what's going on in here?_ A little. It takes place during the beginning of The Eleventh Hour. _No, I mean, do you really know what's going on?_ I was actually ignoring as much chatter as possible because now I have ideas. _You did THIS WRONG!!!_ Well. Sorry. This is unbetaed so I'll fix errors as my tired brain sees them. _Should I review?_ Duh. _Is that **really** the title?_ STFU.

The landing was hard and sudden, but it was a landing, and the TARDIS was no longer hurtling through time and space and throwing them about. In the control room, the Centurion held on to the creaking railing as his feet kicked for ground. Instead, he swung his leg over the bar, and pulled himself to sit on it. He allowed a breath before he called, "Pan? Doctor?"

For a moment the sizzle of the console and _pop_ of it sparking was his only answer, but then he heard a distant, "I'm here. I'm fine!"

He released his breath. "Doctor with you?"

"No, I think he fell a bit further," the Pandorica replied, and there was a great crash that made the Centurion wince. "Hold on, I'm coming up!"

"Stay where you are. I'll... get out, see where we are, right us and we can -- are you listening to me?" Another crash and the _TSCH_ of heavy equipment attaching to the floors. He looked over the edge; the Pandorica was using her Wall Climbers, "liberated" from Torchwood after tossing Daleks and Cybermen into the void to scale her way back to the console room. "No. Of course not," the Centurion said to himself.

She made her slow climb, and when she was almost there she finally looked up at him, and blew some ginger hair out of her face. "Pretty cool, huh?" she said, obviously pleased with herself.

"Yes, you're quite clever, darling," he told her, although he couldn't help but give her a smile.

"OI," their third party member shouted from the direction the Pandorica had just come.

"Doctor!" The Pandorica nearly fell with the sudden excitement. "Are you okay?"

"Pan? Where are you?" he called faintly.

"Hang on, Doctor!" she yelled, and scrambled the few feet left to the doors, and pushed one then the other open with a little bit of difficulty. She makes it up to sit on the ledge and smiles triumphantly at the Centurion as he tries not to smile back. "Are you coming or not, slowpoke?"

"Depends. Are you going to keep climbing in that skirt?" he asked, as he slid along the railing so he could reach her.

"Shut it. Now give me your hand," she said, sticking it out for him. Once he's joined her on the ledge, looking down into the TARDIS, she begins to look around, takes a deep breath. The air tastes like Earth, and the constellations match spring in the northern hemisphere. "Definitely Earth," she tells him, and then looks over the edge. "Ooh! Begonias."

The Centurion pushed off and dropped to the ground before reaching up to give her a hand down. She floated effortlessly to the ground with his help, and then the _Rassilon's pants, we're not dead or regenerating_ post-adventure giddiness kicked in, and he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her.

She returned it, her fingers curling around the back of his head. She breaks it briefly and says, "Should we check on the Doctor?"

"I'm sure he's fine," the Centurion told her. "Pan."

"All right, all right," she said, and kissed him again, stopping only once there was a torch shining in her eyes.

"Who are you," the tiny torch-bearer said, "and why are you in my garden snogging?"

"This is your garden, then," the Centurion said, loosening his hold on the Pandorica. He motioned to the two story stone house overlooking them. "That's your house?"

"Yeah," the girl answered, moving the torch to shine on him. "I live there." She hesitated. "Are you coppers? Your box says police."

"It does," the Pandorica said, and she got to her knees to look up at the girl. Her black hair was falling out of its plaits and she had a rather wise look for someone that young. "What's your name, darling?"

"Violet Scope," she answered warily. "So are you police or not? 'Cause I have a problem."

The Pandorica hesitated and opened her mouth to respond, before there was a shout of "LOOK OUT ABOVE!" from inside the TARDIS and a grappling hook fixed to the edge of the box. "What is he doing?" she asked rhetorically. "We _said_ we'd right the box."

"Maybe this one doesn't hear," the Centurion said dryly, and waited until he could give the Doctor a hand out of the TARDIS.

"Thanks!" the Doctor shouted when he had the Centurion's hand. "That was murder --it's a heck of a climb up from the library -- " He stopped long enough for the Centurion to pull him over the edge, and he fell down to the ground.

Violet shined her light on the Doctor, now laying on his back in the grass, and breathing hard from the exertion. The three stood around him, watching. "Well, look at you," the Pandorica said quietly.

"That good looking?" the Doctor joked, squinting up at her.

"Hardly," she teased. She and the Centurion both reached down to give him a hand up but he only made it halfway, falling down onto his knees. His skin was still glowing with the regeneration energy, and whatever else was happening, it left him exhausted. "Take it easy. You got sick the last time, you know that puts you at risk for it again -- my god, you're soaking wet, too -- "

"I thought he was in the library," Violet interrupted.

"So's the swimming pool," the Doctor said, and with another sharp intake of breath, he exhaled and a golden mist floated from his mouth. "Oh, that's better," he said with a sigh.

"Are you all right?" she then asked carefully, but she looked between them all. These were definitely not like any cops she'd ever seen.

"He'll be okay," the Pandorica said, still at the Doctor's side, with her arm around his shoulders. "We've had a rough day."

"I took out the TARDIS. She's going to be cross, the old girl," he sighed. "I've _never_ done that before."

"I should say not," the Centurion said. "Of course it was violent, you fought the regeneration -- "

"Please, darling. Not _now,_ " the Pandorica chided him lightly.

"I'm hungry," the Doctor said, although it sounded a little bit like a question. "Apple. Apple. Apples! Do you have apples? Can I have one?" he asked Violet.

"Uh." It was pretty obvious that Violet had been overwhelmed by the state and eccentricities of the three strangers who had literally crashed into her garden, but that didn't mean she wasn't also curious. "Yeah... I think so."

"Tell you what," the Pandorica said as she helped the Doctor to his feet. "We'll help you with your problem for an apple."

"How do you know you can help?" she asked.

"Well, there are three of us, and one of you. And four heads have to be better than one!" she reasoned.

"They really are," the Doctor said dizzily. "Just ask the Tetracoreans."

"They have four of _everything,_ " the Pandorica explained briefly to Violet. "And I do mean everything. What's your problem, sweetie?"

They weren't cops, but they were kind of funny. "There's a crack in my wall," she said.

"Sounds like a structural problem," the Centurion said.

"No no no, not that kind of crack," Violet said, and turned around to take them into the house. They followed, the Pandorica and the Centurion acting as bumpers to keep the Doctor in a relatively straight line. "It's a crack but I can hear voices behind it."

"Maybe it's telly?" the Pandorica suggested. "Do your parents watch late at night?"

Violet stopped in her tracks for a moment. "My parents are gone," she said, although it didn't feel right. But they were. They had to be around somewhere and would be back, surely. "It's not telly."

"I want an apple," the Doctor repeated with all the dazed pleasantness of someone who hadn't yet recovered from a bump to the head.

"We'll get you an apple," the Pandorica promised patiently, and let Violet go in the door first.

"And I'm not ginger. I checked. Why do you always get to be ginger?" he asked the Pandorica.

"I'm lucky and change socks more often than I change my face," she teased him back, pinching his new cheek playfully before pushing him ahead of her into the kitchen.

They stood outside a moment, the Centurion giving the Pandorica an expectant look. "Come on, children are very perceptive," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"Then stop giving me that _look._ " She kissed him quickly. "We'll have an apple, we'll take a look, and we'll get back to what we do." She lowered her voice. "It'll be good for the Doctor, if he... doesn't have to think about -- "

"You mean face things as they are," the Centurion said, and she sighed. That was in his own nature; he was cautious, but never avoidant, and of the three was usually the most willing to call a spade a spade when reflecting.

"I mean what I said," she replied firmly, and then took his hand. "None of us were prepared for what happened, Cen."

"And none of us have had it easy," he said. "His third regeneration in how long?"  
   
The Pandorica lifted her free hand to her husband's face and let it rest there for a moment. He turned to kiss her palm, and she gently thumbed his lip. "He's not built like you," she said. "Be patient."

Before he could answer, there was the distinct sound of someone spitting something out and a demand from the Doctor, "What was that?"

"An apple," Violet replied, confused.

"Disgusting. I hate apples."

The Pandorica sighed. "Well it sounds like that's going brilliantly," she said. "Why don't you look at the crack in her wall and I'll deal with him."

"Don't have my screwdriver," he said.

She reached into her shirt, and withdrew hers. "Don't break it. Or create another Crater Lake."

He looked at the screwdriver, at her, her chest, and back to the screwdriver. "Do I want to know where you were keeping that?"

"Probably not," she said, and patted his cheek fondly before disappearing


End file.
